I hope you dance:
by iTsUkI-kUn
Summary: WAFF, shonenai, songfic, Taito. It's Tai's birthday, and Matt comes up with a way to let him know how he feels.


.: I hope you dance :.

By: oUtKaStZ Warnings: WAFF, shonen-ai, and slight lime Summary: Taito. It's Tai's birthday, and Matt comes up with a way to let him know how he feels. Songfic. Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'I hope you dance' by Lee Anne Womack, nor Digimon.

.: I hope you dance :.

Walking up to the stage, I had only one thing on my mind that night. It was the huge confession I was about to make. I couldn't deny it any longer than I already had, so when I got the call earlier from Kari saying that I was invited to Tai's birthday party, I had to say yes. I had it all planned out, I just needed patience and to completely hide my true intentions till the right time.The party was at a karaoke hall, and it couldn't be a more perfect setting. I already had my song picked out and when I'd do it. I was more than ready.

I was way over the denial of my feelings, and had been for a year now. I was ready to except who I am and what I wanted in life. Being in our twelth year at school, it was now or never. Living lonely for the rest of my life wasn't an option anymore. I have my needs, too. Rejection was something I was prepared for. Infact, I was kind of expecting it, to be honest. I would understand, if he did. I mean, being popular, looked up to by others, and a great future spread out ahead ruined by the fact that he was gay and had a blonde wimp for a lover wasn't something I'd wish upon him. It may be selfish of me, but I deserved to know. Were my feelings returned, or did he just see me as another friend who'd stay just that?

It was the end of the night. The cake was gone, presents opened and everyone was leaving. It was just us in the small booth, now. Holding my breathe, I waited till his back was turned away from me, bending over to pick up some trash, when I pushed the play button on the large stereo. A smooth country tune flowed out, and upon hearing it Tai turned around to look at me with a confused look. My mind spoke up, telling my mouth what to do automatically, forming the words that meant either nothing or everything.

".: I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breathe for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.:"

I smiled wide, my eyes sweeping over his face. In the back of my mind, I remembered Sora giving me the thumbs up and winking before she had left. If not for her, I never would've accepted my feelings for Tai. Speaking of which, he looked surprised, but stared at me intently none the less. No pressure, eh?

".: I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance :."

_"Matt, you have to tell him. If you keep it in any longer, you'll burst. And besides, you may be passing up something great!"_

_Lifting my head from my tear drenched hands, I stared at Sora with disspair._

_"How can I tell him? It would ruin my life if I told him and he rejected me. And we could never be on the same terms if he did! I could be throwing away a perfectly good friendship. I don't want to lose what small relationship we have already. How do you think it'd make me feel if I lost him because of my selfishness? I can't."_

_She smiled and layed her hand over mine, squeazing gently._

_"But it would ruin you more if you had to look on with depression as he passed you by, losing an eternity of happiness in the process. He may want this just as much as you do, and you'd never know it. You have to let him know. You can't just let this go. And if he really is a good friend, he'll still accept you if he doesn't like you."_

_Thinking about it for a while, I realized what she meant. This was something I needed to do, whether the outcome good or bad. There was no way I'd let this pass me up. It was like an ultimate test of our friendship. I looked up at her and smiled, squeazing her hand back with vigor._

_"Okay. I'll do it."_

".: Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance:."

Smiling to Tai, I felt a deep warmth in the back of my chest as he smiled back. I couldn't help the small tears collecting at the corners of my eyes. What if he really did feel the same? Well, we'd just have to see.

".: I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking

Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth making :."

The true meanings of the words were now known to me, sinking in and growing roots. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I was really doing this, and there was no turning back now, not even if I wanted to.

".: Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out, reconsider

Give the heaven's above more than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance :."

I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes, letting the tears spill over the edge and get soaked up by the sleaves of my shirt, grasping tighter to the microphone. I was still able to feel Tai's eyes on me as I started the chorus.

".: Dance

I hope you dance

(Time is a wheel in constant motion, always)

I hope you dance

(Rolling us along)

I hope you dance

(Tell me, who wants to look back at their years and wonder)

I hope you dance

(Where those years have gone) :."

I slowly opened my eyes, immediately searching forhis and locking them in a strong gaze with my own. Everything else seemed to not matter at the time and I felt it was just us two left on Earth.

".: I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)

I hope you dance

(Rolling us along)

Dance :."

The music fading away, I stared deep into Tai's eyes, searching for something I realized I really wasn't prepared for. He smiled wide and like magic he was onstage infront of me, casting the mic stand aside and grabbing my waist. On instinct I closed my eyes and got ready for an insult of some kind, but when it didn't come, I looked up him, confused.

"Matt that was out of line."

Looking away from him, thinking that he was disgusted by me, I felt a hand on my chin turn my head back around.

"You know I always choose to dance."

Letting the words sink in, I smiled to myself, more tears spilling out and being wiped away in a hurry as I wound my arms around his neck, crushing our lips together.

I felt him break the kiss, reaching up to remove my arms from his neck, he turned around and kneeled down.

"Get on."

Laughing to myself, I climbed on his back and he jumped up, steading himself and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Tai! What about your stuff?"

Opening the door, Sora was waiting outside, tapping her feat impatiently.

"What took you so long?"

Tai laughed it off and headed for the exit, waving back to Sora who just laughed and went back into the room.

"What was that about?"

"I asked Sora to get the room for me earlier. I was planning on confessing first, but you did that for me."

As if he could see me turn crimson, he laughed out loud, gathering the attention of everyone else in the lobby of the building. Not like we didn't already. Wouldn't you stop and stare if you saw a young man running by with another on his back? Yeah, thought so.

Pushing through the crowd by the entrance, I couldn't help but join in with the laughter as some of the people whistled after us. It felt so good to just be ourselves and go out on a whim.

Running for what seemed like forever, we finally collapsed into a small sandbox at the nearby park. The sand was cold and smooth, and no prying eyes since it was almost midnight.

Rolling around under me till he faced up, Tai smiled and pulled me down to sit on his stomach. I smiled back and buried my hands in his hair, crushing our lips together again. I felt a velvet tongue run across my bottom lip, teasing my mouth open and exploring what I had to offer. My eyes slipped slowly closed and only opened when we seperated for air.

I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, squeazing the life out of him. Sighing to myself, I let him wipe away my tears with the back of his hand and I stared down into his face, feeling like I needed to make it official.

"I love you, Tai. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out. "

Chuckling lightly, he said,

"I love you too, Matt. And you know I'd wait a lifetime for you, no matter what."

Grinning wide, I felt more tears coming up.

"You're so cheesy."

"That's why you love me."

"Heh heh, sure. Happy Birthday Tai."

Flipping us over so I was up against the sand, he pressed our foreheads together and said,

"Thanks. It's what I've always wanted."

.:End:.

o.K: So, what'd you think? Please leave a comment! And there MIGHT be an 'adult' version on MIGHT.Review!


End file.
